


where tangents meet

by AthenaDione



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Summary: He knows the flashpoint is inevitable. It’s their only choice really, and any other timeline has to be better. Even death would be more merciful than this.So when the promise of rebirth comes in a light so blinding he is not afraid.[One-shot]
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	where tangents meet

By the time it’s all over and they’re finally back and can  _ breathe _ again he can’t help but think of what their victory has cost them. He looks around to see the people that had always been pillars of strength so beaten, mutilated, and irrevocably  _ broken _ . When his eyes land on Dick there’s a flame of anger, so hot and so sudden, that shoots through him at the injustice of it all. 

Years ago he wouldn’t have cared- but he’s changed, and now… 

Well, now, everything that he’s done to change for the better may all be for naught. 

He knows the flashpoint is inevitable. It’s their only choice really, and any other timeline has to be better. Even death would be more merciful than  _ this _ . 

So when the promise of rebirth comes in a light so blinding he is not afraid.

But there’s a part of him that’s selfish. There’s a part of him that wants to stop Barry, because she’s here in his arms and without Trigon to haunt her. And he knows that she wouldn’t approve this train of thought because she would sacrifice her happiness for the greater good without second thought- one of the many reasons he’d fallen in love with her. 

And ultimately he knows that the flashpoint needs to happen, for the greater good. 

He just wishes they had more _ time. _

Their kiss only lasts a few seconds, but in those short moments everything is perfect. He puts everything into their kiss- all of his love and fear, all the while desperately hoping that she understands what she means to him. And it’s as if the final puzzle piece slides into place, and he finally feels like he’s  _ home.  _

But one kiss is not nearly enough, and it’s so bittersweet when he pulls back to peer into amethyst eyes and he sees that this is affecting her just the same as it is him. A stray tear falls down her cheek and he sees the bright halo of light flash brighter around her outline, and he wishes that he can capture this moment, of her, and take it with him to wherever they will go next. 

There’s so much that he still needs to say to her, but time is running out and he needs to make their last moments together count. So he takes her face in his hands delicately and brushes his thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears. She leans into his touch and he relishes in the way that she smiles, just for him.

“Raven…” 

“Damian- no.” Her eyes well with tears once more and Damian kisses her forehead and grasps her hands in his reassuringly, but he continues on because he  _ needs _ to say this.

“I love you- so much,” He swallows thickly, “No matter what happens…wherever you are, I will find you. I will  _ always _ find you. I promise.” 

She releases a choked sob and his heart swells with so many emotions that he’s not sure what to name, but one rises above the rest as the light begins to take over all corners of this earth.

“I love you.” She whispers through a shaky breath. Damian rests his forehead against hers and envelops her in his arms and he hopes that his love for her is enough to carry him to the next timeline because time has run out. He breathes in the scent of her peppermint shampoo one last time and holds her tight to his chest. 

When the flash of light sweeps through them completely, he smiles. 

  
  


.

  
  
The downtown streets of Gotham are surprisingly subdued on this sunday morning and thankfully no one takes notice of him as he wanders quietly down the concrete path. Quite frankly he doesn’t know what led him here. He only knows that from the morning he woke, there was this nagging in the back of his mind to walk. 

So he dressed in his casual slacks, grabbed his jacket and house keys, and walked straight out the door not really knowing where his feet were taking him. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had been recently feeling like something’s missing, or that he wasn’t getting fulfillment out of his job at Wayne Enterprises like he used to. He wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of sadness. 

Ever since he can remember, he’s always felt a little lost. 

It’s still pretty early in the morning and many stores are closed, but that’s okay because he’s not one for shopping anyway. It’s quiet enough that he can hear the happy chatter of the birds above and the slight autumn breeze is chilling but not unwelcome. He shoves his hands in his pockets as he crosses the street, following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 

His eyes sweep over the few french tables and chairs that are set up out front, and he actually stops mid-stride when he sees a woman sitting in one of them.

At first glance he immediately notices plum-colored locks that fall just at her shoulder blades, that shape a delicate, pale, face. Black framed glasses adorn her face and he watches as she takes a steaming paper cup in her hand and puts it to full, very kissable lips and he suddenly wonders how he can be so jealous of a cup. Which is absurd because there’s nothing unordinary about the sight of her. She’s beautiful, he’ll admit that, but there are other beautiful women that he’s passed this morning too. 

But for some reason, he can’t help but feel drawn to her. 

Then he feels that nagging in the back of his mind again, and before he knows it his feet are moving again, quickly covering the distance to meet her. 

She notices his presence before he completes his walk over to her. When her amethyst eyes captures his own, his heart skips a beat. 

“Hello,” He says as one hand reaches to rub the back of his neck, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I feel like I know you somehow. Have we met before?” 

The woman assesses him silently for a moment, and he begins to feel ridiculous for approaching her so suddenly like this. But then a half-smirk replaces the frown on her face and her eyes look him up and down before meeting his own again.

“Knowing that I’m not from around here, probably not- and I would have definitely remembered.” 

She gestures to the empty seat across from her with a delicate flick of her wrist and Damian smiles more fully now as he takes the seat gratefully. Her lavender hair looks soft up close and it enthralls him when he has to resist the urge to thread his fingers through it. 

“I’m Damian Wayne,” He says, grinning when her brow seems to only rise higher.

“Pray tell, what is one of Gotham’s most eligible bachelors doing roaming the streets on this quiet sunday morning?” 

He appraises her, impressed. “I wasn’t sure if you’d recognize my name, since you said you weren’t from around here.” 

She scoffs and leans backwards, crossing her arms. “I may be new to Gotham, but that doesn’t mean that I live under a rock. Everyone knows who the Waynes are- and you didn’t answer my question.” Her eyes fill with a mirth that fills him with an emotion he hasn’t felt in a very long time, and he suddenly never wants to leave this chair unless she comes with him.

“Okay,” He amends, “For some reason I just felt like taking a stroll.” He shrugs, then leans forward with crossed arms on the table, “So you know who I am, but you have yet to reveal who you are...Miss..?” His eyes flick down to her left hand, noticing the absence of a ring on her fourth finger. 

He watches her bite her lower lip in thought, then her eyes flick back up to him with a small smile. 

“Roth. Rachel Roth.” 

“Well, Miss. Roth.” He grins and offers his hand across the table, “It’s nice to meet you.”

When she places her hand in his something shifts between them, and from the look on her face he can tell that she felt it too. But then her smile grows a little bit wider and the feeling grows inside him as everything seems to click into place. After all this time searching, roaming for answers, he’s found her- in the most ordinary of places, outside a local coffee shop. Everything about her is wonderful and perfect and he never wants to let go of her hand. 

And as he gazes into her amethyst eyes for the first time since he can remember he no longer feels lost. 

He’s  _ finally _ home. 


End file.
